Izumi Naomoto
Appearance He appears to be a elderly man, with a trimmed beard. He has grey hair and blue eyes. He wears a sleeved haori over his shihakusho to indicate his rank as Captain of the 7th Division and his Zanpakuto, Sakuran, is sheathed on his hip. Personality The best word to describe Izumi would be analytical. In any situation he will act calmly and analyse everything and formulate the best plan to resolve that situation. He always speaks politely to everyone, regardless of rank, but at the same time will act like a mentor even to his fellow captains, which can severely annoy his peers. Despite being analytical he is not cold hearted and always attempts to do what is best for everyone, even if this goes against his orders. He has been known to argue with other captains about their methods of dealing with subordinates if they treat them harshly. This means he often clashes with Zukia Tojiro, Hide Yamatoro and Keiji who all believe he is arrogant for presuming that he can tell them how to run their Divisions. Oddly enough he doesn't seem to mind Tuari Fire due to his understanding of both her insecurities and the nature of the 11th Division. He gets on well with Tanaka Toshinari, who is like a son to him, despite Tanaka's insubordinate behaviour. This has often been the source of many jokes about Izumi, saying he can only be friends with mentally unstable people. Despite this Izumi also has a lot of respect for Daisuke Kaoru, probably due to the time he served in the 4th and that they both share a general willingness to help people. His willingness to bend or even break the rules sometimes results in clashes with Amatarou Omaha, whom he believes is foolish for her absolute adherance to the rules and the strict punishments for those who stray. However, he always shows the Commander-General all the respect that is required from him and always backs down should his arguements be rejected. Some shinigami believe it is only a matter of time before he refuses to back down on a matter, which led to his famous quote "Me? Fight the Commander-General? No thanks. I'd rather live." Abilities Kido (Demon Arts): Expert Zanjutsu (Swordplay): Advanced Hakuda (Hand to Hand): Advanced Shunpo (Flash Steps): Expert Izumi is clearly deserving of his position as a Captain, as indicated by his abilities and over two centuries combat experience. He is always cool and collected in battle, but is a minimalist when it comes to fighting, preferring to defeat his opponent with the minimum amount of effort. He is also well versed in all forms of combat, and uses all of them in battle to gain advantage. Zanpakuto Izumi's Zanpakuto, Sakuran (Distraction), is released with the command 'Trick'. No physical changes are made to his sword nor are there any obvious effects. Sakuran however will infest the minds of those nearby, creating little distractions within their minds. These distractions can be anything from a whispering voice, to small shadows at the edge of their vision. They are designed to hamper the opponents fighting ability, giving Izumi an advantage. They cannot create lasting or even temporary illusions as the effects cannot be that detailed. Simply put Sakuran prevents it's targets from concentrating as effectively. Bankai: Shinteki Hashi (Mental Bridge) Izumi's bankai targets a single person, and will form a bond between the minds of Izumi and his target. This bond allows Izumi to infiltrate his opponents mindscape and drag his target into it with him. While in the mindscape, Izumi can see all the memories, knowledge and secrets hidden within. Using this acquired knowledge, Izumi will use Shinteki Hashi to manipulate the appearance of the target's mindscape and attempt to crush his targets will. This can be done through various methods, turning loved ones against him, reminding him of bad memories, regrets or simply just by forcing them into a hopeless situation. Should he succeed, his opponent will be unable to fight due to the mental forces acting down on him. From that point on he is at Izumi's mercy when they both return to the physical plane. However the opponent can fight back within his own mind, resisting all attempts to crush his will and drive Izumi out. This can only be achieved by first resisting all attempts to break their will. Secondly they must locate where in their mind Izumi is hiding. In order to prevent being found, Izumi will 'plant' himself within a memory. However this means anything Izumi manipulates will have traces of that memory on them, creating inconsistencies. Using these inconsistencies they can locate the memory Izumi is hidden in and find him. This will shatter the mental bonds and consequently Izumi's blade as well. It should be noted that while using Shinteki Hashi, no time passes and as a result mind battles can appear to take hours or even days. Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc Izumi spent his time here gaining the support of other Captain's to secure his promotion, some say using mind manipulation methods he had researched previously. Second Coming of Aizen Arc Izumi recieved an order to report for a Captain's Meeting and has headed off to do so. Bio Like many Shinigami, his early life is mostly unknown, other than that he died and went to soul society rather than being born there. He joined the Shinigami Academy at the age of 40 (from age of death) and graduated from the top class some time later. Initially he was assigned to the 4th Division due to his healing abilities and willingness to help people. There he showed a great interest in the minds of his patients, and began research to unlock the secrets of the mind. As he grew in power the 12th Division noticed his work and requested a transfer for a position as a seated officer. Izumi gladly accepted to further his research. His stay in the 12th Division was for much longer than in the 4th and he steadily rose through the ranks to become the 5th Seat. He remained in this rank for most of his career. Some time during his research he met Tanaka Toshinari, who was believed to be insane, who upon inspection had the most unique mind Izumi had ever seen. He came to the conclusion that Tanaka was not insane, merely having a unique perspective on life. Izumi took Tanaka as a research subject although they later became close friends. Izumi's research eventually helped him attain Bankai, although he hid this as he didn't really want to be promoted at the time, preferring to continue his research instead. This changed when most of the Captains were promoted to the Zeroth Division. Realising that with the rapid changes in soul society's leadership he could really make a difference he offered himself up for the position and got in through support from the other captains (although some people believe he used his research to manipulate his way in.). He was made Captain of the 7th Division (as the 12th Division was already taken) and chose Tanaka to be his Lieutenant. Quotes "Me? Fight the Commander-General? No thanks. I'd rather live." "You should treat someone like they treat other people. Even if they are your superior." "The mind is a dark and confusing thing. That is what makes it so interesting." "I can read you like a book. Literally." Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:7th Division Category:Captain